Hidan's Kid
by ashamon101
Summary: When a girl is found near the Akatsuki hideout by Sasori, what will she do! Join Yukiko as she looks for someone. Probably Rated T for Hidan's and Yukiko's foul mouths.
1. Yukiko

Hello peoples!! This is my first fan fiction ever, so I hope you like it. Alright, enough with the happy-go-lucky Tobi introduction, time to start the story.

*The Lightning Eye is a yellow eye with the pupils looking like lightning bolts. It's Yukiko's specialty, and one of the main reasons her mom named her Yukiko. The Lightning Eye can copy any justu, and even Kekkei Genkai. It is extremely rare.

Key:

Regular talking " "

_Shouting/thinking if in ' '_

**Zetsu's black half**

Dates and stuff

_**Someone's Perspective (Pers.)**_

_**No one's Pers.**_

5 years ago

Yukiko was searching an entire country for a man she had never met before. She didn't even know what he looked like! Yukiko wasn't your average girl. Her name meant "rare child", and one of the reasons her mother had named her this was because she thought it would bring her good luck. Too bad that luck never lasted forever. Her hair was golden at the top and silver at the bottom with strange black streaks going through it, and it was down to her hips. Her left eye was reddish-purple, while her right eye was bluish-purple. She wore a yellow tank top with a blue heart on it and a black, long-sleeved undershirt. She also had long, black ANBU pants and shoes on.

"D*** it. Where is he?" She muttered aloud. This was going nowhere fast. She had been looking for over a week nonstop, and the way her stamina and chakra were right now, she could still beat a 20 member team of ANBU. That's just how much she had.

_**Yukiko's Pers.**_

'_Man, I hope he's somewhere nearby, otherwise I'll have to give-up.'_

I entered a dense forest, and soon came to a stream that was filled with fish and the cleanest water I'd ever seen.

I ate a good sized fish and drank some of the sweet water, and then continued on with my search. About 1 hour later, I was greeted by a guy that looked about 18. He had unnatural red hair and brown eyes. He also had a tattered blackish-gray cloak under the big black cloak with red clouds on it. The fight was on.

_**Sasori's Pers.**_

I was in a clearing across from some 11 year old girl that was about ½ a mile away from the akatsuki hideout. Why was she so close? I had a feeling I was about to find out.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

"I might as well tell you," She replied. "I'm Yukiko from Yugakure. And I'm looking for someone, _but why should I tell you?!" _

That ticked me off. I was really tired of waiting.

"_That's it!"_

"Come puppet boy!"

_**Yukiko's Pers.**_

'_Oh crap, what have I gotten myself into now?! Well, only one thing to do now. LIGHTNING EYE*'_

Suddenly a smoke screen appeared and I started running in the direction I was facing. I was expecting about a minute of running, but to my surprise, it started to thin out after 10 seconds. I looked behind me.

'_Why would he place himself further in the smokescreen than me? It doesn't make any sense. Unless-'_ I looked forward and suddenly a sword goes through my heart and I get slammed up against a tree.

"That was too easy." Sasori said aloud.

"Yeah, too easy alright." I said as I got up and pulled the sword out.

"_What!! You're supposed to be dead. _Wait, is the person you're looking for named Hidan?"

Hearing that name put me into shock. I remembered seeing him when I was 4 years old, when he was walking with me, and then he disappeared.

_**Sasori's Pers.**_

Apparently, that was the person she was looking.

"Dad…" She muttered so softly I could barely her it. And with that, she collapsed. I'm not sure if it was because of the shock, or the poison, but I got her and brought her back to the base, unsure of what Hidan would think.

_**Hidan's Pers.**_

Almost all of us are at the base, Kakuzu counting his money like always, suddenly; Sasori comes in carrying an 11 year old girl.

"Hey Hidan!" He called

"_What the F*** do you want you F****** B******?!"_

"I found your daughter."

At that remark, everyone there perked up.

"_I never had a kid!!!"_

"Hidan, _she's immortal!"_

"Then she must be a follower of Jashin-sama."

"Then how do you explain the eyes and hair?"

"…hair dye and contacts…"

Well that concludes chapter 1. Please review to tell me how I did. And for a spoiler, if anyone knows any REALLY good ways how to annoy Kisame, please tell me by reviewing! :3


	2. I can't beleive this is happening

Chapter 2: I can't believe this is happening

I'M VERY, VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG!!!! I WAS GROUNDED FOR A WHILE AND AT OTHER TIMES, I WASN'T ABLE TO. I'M SORRY!!!! But anyways, I was reading some reviews, and I saw some of my mistakes, so I'm gonna tell you guys my explanation for one of them:

1. Brotmesseresser, She looked about 11 and Sasori had taken off his cloaks, but I was too lazy to put that in. Hope that cleared some things up for yah.

HAPPY TURYKEY DAY!!!! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, none of the Akatsuki members would be dead and they would've already captured Naruto.

_**Hidan's Pers.**_

F***. This was not happening to me, this was not F****** happening to me! This girl was my daughter?! H*** NO!

"… I'm pretty sure she's not my daughter"

"Hidan, _she looks almost exactly like you!"_ Sasori yelled.

"…" F***

_**Yukiko's Pers.**_

Ugh… my head is killing me, and where's that puppet boy, I wanna stab him right through his F****** heart right now. But, my chance will never come because I just now noticed where I was. Smart, aren't I? A small black room with a white bed can only mean 1 thing. I've been kidnapped or saved.

"I'm not gonna just sit here and sleep all day!"

I went to the door. Locked. D***it! I went back to the bed. The door suddenly opened, revealing puppet boy, a guy with a H*** of a lot of piercings on him, and a guy with hair and eyes similar to mine.

Pointing to the guy with the piercings, I said "Who are you?"

"I'm the leader of the Akatsuki, Pein. But you will know and acknowledge me as Leader-Sama." I only wanted his name, sheesh…

I glared at the puppet guy.

"That's Sasori, he found you in the woods." So that's the name of the guy that knocked me out.

I took one look at the silver haired guy. He didn't look too happy.

"That's Hidan."

"Then why is he here?"

"We did some blood tests while you were asleep and it turns out, he's your dad."

* * *

"_What!"_

"Hidan, you'll have the liberty to ask any questions you want, just don't get carried away." And with that, Leader-Sama and sasori left.

"So… what's your name?"

"Yukiko Shizuka"

"Ok… what village are you from?"

"… Onigakure"

"The village protected by the Hidden Demoms?"

"Yes…"

This was gonna be a long night…


End file.
